


柠檬的味道

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 我写那会儿，柠檬的味道还不是现在这个意思……





	柠檬的味道

出去逛街的时候前面有一个小店在卖狐狸耳朵鹿角头箍之类的东西，王源蹭蹭蹭就先跑了过去，一群小孩紧跟着他，进去小店里面一个一个翻。

王源拿了一个会发光的黑色猫耳朵，转身之后看着他们的眼睛狐狸一样狡猾：“这个耳朵好看嘛？”

在王源旁边的是易烊千玺，回头时已经利落的躲开了王源往他头上举起的手，很鄙视的说一句：“好幼稚。”作势要把耳朵抢过来给王源戴上。

一群人因为那个有趣的猫耳朵闹起来，进来这种店本来就有点不好意思，这下男孩子们更是开始大声的相互取笑，好像谁笑的大声谁就能更成熟一点。

只剩下王俊凯一个人很安静的缩在架子旁边，低头研究那堆萌物。

他看了挺久的，直到漂亮凌厉的黑眼睛里面颜色都变暗，才终于伸出手去选了几个。

队长挑耳朵的时候浑身气场格外的严肃认真，明显不想被打扰的表现，周围的大部分孩子识趣的离他远远的，不敢去闹他。

他左手拿一个白色绒毛兔耳凑近了看，右手又抓住一只黑色小圆耳朵，拿起来放下，反复打量着，最终把圆耳朵放回去，选定了那只毛绒绒的兔耳朵。

选到了满意的耳朵，王俊凯还要把它上面的毛毛都理整齐了，拿在胸前很期待的样子。

他迈出的步子大大的，很快走到那群人疯闹的位置，精准的把一个穿蓝色上衣的男孩给揪了出来，把头箍直直递给他，说：“戴给我看。”

王源玩的正疯呢，一把拿过来戴到王俊凯头上：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小凯戴了兔耳朵。”

其他人古怪的笑。

王俊凯没有笑，动作很强硬的一只手把王源压进怀里面，另一只手扯开自己头上的头箍，把王源头发揉乱了，轻轻戴上去。

戴上去之后还用了力气把王源固定住，王源逃不了。王俊凯盯着他的目光让他很不自在，像吃了跳跳糖，神秘的化学物质滋啦滋啦在脑海里面蹦跳，连他的心跳也被搞的有点快。

王俊凯拉着他看了很久，旁边的男孩子们一开始还用拙劣的演技假装他们什么都没看到，后来是真的不在意了，凑在一起自己玩起来。

王俊凯这个时候才开口，他说：“好看。”

不是耳朵好看，而是王源，他的王源很好看。

这个好看的男孩好像住进他身体里面一个特别的地方，或哭或笑都特别的迷人，让他转不开眼睛。对方只是普通的表情，然而一眨眼一皱眉带来的波纹却和别人不一样，轻易的击中自己心里酥酥麻麻的一点。

外表是小小青色的果实，看起来有一点酸，一口咬下去，汁水浓郁还很甜，是王源儿的味道。

王俊凯的学校旁边有一个甜品店，课间休息的时候，班里女同学唧唧喳喳的讨论着，他偶尔听了一两句，知道是那个店里最近有了新产品。再次路过的时候就留意了一下，橱窗下面黄色的蛋糕松软可口，上面铺满的巧克力豆也是很诱人的样子。

隔天上学，因为女生们约着一起去吃了一次，整个课间都在对它赞不绝口，王俊凯写作业的时候听她们说话，签字笔一下一下的顶着下巴。

放学铃声响起，王俊凯早早就离开了。他去甜品店里面排了半个小时的队，买了那款深受女生欢迎的蛋糕，用精致的盒子包装，送到王源家里去。

王源看到蛋糕眼睛亮亮的，抱着盒子说早就想吃了，无奈人太多买不到。王俊凯在旁边看王源拿勺子一小口一小口的吃下去，笑的很满足。

看动漫的时候，有一个蠢蠢萌萌的角色，经常做一些无厘头的倒霉事情，同学讨论的时候说，这个角色超可爱啊。他说，对啊，快要跟王源儿一样傻了。

之后看这部动漫，那个角色就好像有了点王源儿的影子，角色一被人欺负了他就有点心疼，可是这个虚构的人物太笨了，每天都能犯点错，让他追番的时候，心都揪起来。

屏幕里面那个人物在哭，好像自己的那个男孩，他很想抱进怀里安慰一下。

然而王源这段时间情绪低落，却不告诉自己原因，王俊凯察觉到不妥，可他不了解明确原因，没有解决办法，整天都很焦躁。他的所有物都要被他牢牢握在掌心里面，何况王源。

他不喜欢王源有事瞒着他，他觉得他们应该是无话不说的。最好王源能够把所有的心事都交给他，让他处理。

但是王源也是男孩子，王源跟王俊凯说，他有独自处理自己事情的权利和意愿。

王俊凯手里握着的东西都被挖走一大块，空荡荡的。控制欲和占有欲不被满足，他也炸毛了。于是矛盾很轻易的出现，两个人之间气氛情绪都很低沉。

沉默沉默，直到王源在擦身而过的时候，勾了勾王俊凯的小拇指。

好像一点火星把王俊凯燃烧起来，他回身恶狠狠的将王源压在身下。

一口咬下去，是柠檬的味道。


End file.
